My Forever
by jankisu02
Summary: Arthur's lips pressed against mine felt so intolerably sweet. I was going crazy. I could taste the bitterness of his saliva as a tongue invaded my mouth making our kiss unchaste. Kiku's POV


Warning: Not beta-edited, OOCness? Implications.

Happy Birthday Kiku! 8D

This is in Kiku's POV

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the sun started to set. Yes, it was that late. I could still see the sun fully but it started to hide downward. Birds flew from different directions. At fist I thought all of them were birds but I've noticed other beings fly among them, those with pointed ears and unfeathered wings, bats.

The clouds seemed to scatter artistically, making it hard to avert my gaze. There were two kinds or should I say types of clouds. There were ones with unique pinkish color, like of cotton candy, it seemed very sweet and delightful you would wish you could tore a piece to taste. And grayish ones, ones you would often see in rainy days or at nigh time. The two clouds intermingled lovingly, like God had wished them to. The mix of light and dark was unbearably attractive that it made my brown eyes to part sight with.

To my dismay the pinkish clouds disappeared leaving the dark ones to spread alone. The moon appeared and stars started to twinkle like the little diamonds they were.

Somehow even if it were only a few seconds I missed the charming pink clouds that swayed majestically. I realized my neck was still facing the now dark sky and it ached like an old man's. I stretched my neck trying to ease the petite pain. I then positioned my head downward rather tired.

"Are you hungry, love?" a certain blonde asked.

I almost forgot I was accompanied by someone very dear to me. I glanced at him with a blank expression, uncertain if I was famished or not. Then a chill suddenly rushed through my veins causing me to shiver slightly. I was unable to respond.

"Hey Kiku, you alright?" Arthur asked worry filling his voice, his ambiguously thick eyebrows bended downward and his western blond hair shined with the bright circle we identify as the moon.

I could still feel the anonymous chill like adrenaline rushing through my body but I choose not to worry him any further, "I am fine, I must apologize, I was only dazed." I nodded and smiled slightly.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" he was still concerned. He placed his palm gently against my forehead and my heart started to beat like a dribbling ball. My cheeks burned red.

"Err…Really, I am fine." I couldn't move, the strange feeling prevented me. I tried understanding it but it was very difficult. Maybe it was an instinct. There was something…something felt too unusual, like something would happen again…yes, again…but what? I stared downward at the damp grass thinking.

"Hmmm…" he mused and that was the last thing I heard besides my own protests. He carried me in his long strong arms, bridal style, making my red cheeks darken harder. My heart pounded fast. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or shock.

"Arthur-san! Please put me down!" I screamed out of humiliation. No one was around and no witnesses would be available but it was still an irrational thing to do.

"No, I don't think so," he chucked, "You still seem uneasy and I don't really get to do this you know." He teased.

"I am fine! So please let me down!" I exclaimed with my flustered face. I tried pushing and squirming but with little success. My forces only made both of us stumble on the earthen ground.

The fall was too quick that I only felt air touching my cheeks and the next thing I knew I was laying above the European country and he was staring at me as if nothing had happen.

"Are you hurt, Arthur-san?" I asked as the awareness of him softening my fall sunk in.

"You…You're so gorgeous." He ignored my question, dazed. His green eyes wore a genuine expression. My dense eyes couldn't really understand them fully.

It felt like my head became red allover, "S-Stop saying such non-sense!" I shook my tomato of a head with closed eyes, "You can't use such adjectives on men!"

"How can you say that, while your entire existence is the proof?" he held my cheery red cheek, "Your pinkish white skin seems to be whiter than the moon that shines above." His hand moved ghostly to my dark locks, caressing it like something so fragile, "your dark raven hair is much smoother than the finest silk I've laid hands on." I shivered at his every touch. His pale fingers moved toward my closed eyes. "Your long ravishing lashes are envied by goddesses," and to my horror his thumb found its way to my small lips, I kept my eyes unseeing, "Your perfect rosy lips, shames any red rose."

My eyelids rose giving me sight once again. My lips twitched creating a small kiss on the tips of his finger. He removed his thumb and replaced it with his soft lips. My cheeks were getting hot. Our body heat mixed causing us to sweat in small amounts.

Arthur's lips pressed against mine felt so intolerably sweet. I was going crazy. I could taste the bitterness of his saliva as a tongue invaded my mouth making our kiss unchaste. His skillful tongue touched the ends of my cavities then going playing with my wet tongue.

My fingers got tangled with his golden hair. I grabbed it as if my life depended on it. My hands moved like it had its own conscience but I knew, I obliged them to act that way. I pulled my lips away as I felt foreign hands toughing my rear-end.

"Ahm..wait, I-" I was cut off with his hand going under the cotton fabric. I shivered greatly with his lewd touches.

"And your body," his mouth bit my earlobe erotically, "is provoking me so much I'm losing control." His face was hidden from me but I could tell he was wearing a grin.

I wanted to seat upright but his arm was being a human seatbelt that prevented me to move.

I groaned at his words and touches but that was all I did. He caught me with his spell, his seducing spell.

"Never…leave me." He spoke suddenly.

I freed myself from his arms to see his bipolar attitude. "What's the matter?"

"I just…I just don't know what would happen if you leave me." He spoke like a child being abandoned by its mother. Tears then brimmed inside his emerald eyes. He looked fragile yet very composed and strong still.

I was amazed, that was the first time I saw him in tears, well tears for me at least. I smiled blissfully at his childish yet sincere words and actions.

I wiped the tear that was shed for me. I kissed him on his forehead gentle, "I won't…" I started, "because it will be impossible to leave myself, yes?" He seemed baffled with my unusual statements so I continued to clarify, "When you love someone you don't belong to yourself anymore." We gazed at each other's eyes accepting each other's love again.

And as if on cue, my obi was undone and he was nibbling on my neck. I stretched it giving more access. It felt so good, so terribly good.

"I thought I was the gentleman yet you seem better at it than I am." He said so teasingly as I moaned to his strokes "you're just too bloody good."

He pressed his hot lips to my hungry ones, invading it once again. My sleeves slid down with my heart beating rapidly. The blush on my cheeks darkened.

We didn't care where we were, we just wanted to fulfill our desires. We wanted each other so badly. We wanted to feel each other's love. We wanted to feel our hearts beating together as passion won over us. We just loved each other so much.

And as I prepare for the lower invasion, I spoke with all my heart, "Take care of me," I whimpered to his touches, "now, always and forever."

"I swear it, love."

And as he carried on with his touching, stroking and driving me insane, the sudden understanding of the mysterious feeling came. It was fate, maybe, telling me that this will be the path my life would follow. This is my now and it will be my forever. It would be to love and be loved by this amazing man. My heart did not stop pounding fast as I accepted my fate with no regret.

END.

-------------

I'm not sure where the setting is so yeah. ^^; Please tell me if you hate it. ;A; Creative criticism is very much welcome.


End file.
